A New Blossom
by Kieoko1997
Summary: Here is the after-story of my last story Fallen Love. With about a month passed bye from where we left off, what will happen to the fairly new couple. Will marceline and finn get married? Will there be a baby?If so boy or girl? Will Finn get back at Marceline dad or will he forgive him? More summary inside.Hope you like this Marceline and Finn FanFic. (Rated M just to be safe)Enjoy
1. Friends

**_** So guys… remember how I said I was going to do a "How to train Your Dragon" fanfic next? Well I lied im going to give you the after story of my last story: story/story_edit_ ?storyid=8994256_**

**_Then I will do the HTYG story._**

**_(Rated M just in case) Also this story will be based in Finn's point of view mixed with mostly narration. Around a month after the last story ended off. I also posted this story under hurt/comfort and Romance BUT this story could possibly fall under family. You'll have to read to find out! So with that out of the way… Let's get started! ;). (This story will be longer than the other. It has a larger plot, than most stories on fanfic, so may take a while but ill update by chapters, so enjoy!)_**

* * *

*BEEP. .BEEP*

'Ugh. What the heck is that noise? Oh yeah I have breakfast with Jake.'

Finn got out of bed carefully trying hard not to wake marceline. (you think the alarm would wake her up ;)

They had started sleeping together around a month ago; in fact he had just been living with marceline since the night they… well you know. Finn planted a kiss on the sleeping girls head and went down stair grabbing his shirt off the end of the bed.

'I wonder if I should bring something, then again lady is an awesome cook.' Eh, oh well, I'll bring some plum juice.

Finn grabbed his hat, a container of juice, and set off to Jakes and Lady's house, leaving marceline a note.

Finn arrived at lady's home he could smell bacon and pancakes from outside their door. The hungry hero knocked on the door, before entering the house. Jakes pups ran up and tackled finn.

"Haha, hey you guys are getting big guys!"

"Yep! We have almost controlled all our powers" Charlie replied for the group.

"Sweet where is your dad?" Finn asked not seeing his dog friend.

"Dad is in the kitchen with mom" T.V replied.

Finn peeked around the corner to see Jake not a bit changed tossing bacon up while lady set the table.

"Hey buddy what's up?" Finn called from around the corner.

"Not much man, almost done here, take a seat." Jake said.

Finn placed the juice on the table and pulled out a chair, sitting down Jake called for the pups and took a seat himself.

"Thanks for inviting me man" Finn said putting a pancake and a couple pieces of bacon on his plate.

"No problem bro. It's been a while huh?"

"Yeah man. I've just been busy you know?"

"Oh I know jake said taking a bite of bacon and winking at Finn."

He did know finn had asked jake about several things when he began dating marceline. Date ideas, sex question, colognes and more sex question. Finn wanted to be as good as he could to pleasure marceline in bed. And jake having years on the barely young adult had much experience.

"Haha yeah…" Finn said drifting off to his pancake.

With that everyone seemed to drift off to their food, the pups occasionally asking Finn about adventure stuff. The group enjoyed their meal, had some laughs and a lot of bacon. After breakfast was fineshed finn helped with dishes and played with the pups; pretending to be a monster and getting slayed by the group of hero pups. An hour passed and Finn decided it was time to go.

"Well man, I guess it's time for me to be getting out of here"

"AWHH" the pups whined simultaneously.

"Haha, alright man, we should hang again soon" Jake chuckled at the pups' reaction.

"For sure man, well later bro, by Lady. Later kiddo's" Finn said waving by to lady, and giving each of the pups a kiss on the forehead goodbye.

He set back home to marceline. Not back to the tree which felt weird to him but BMO had gladly taken the tree house off his and jakes hands. As he entered the house finn noticed marceline had still not came downstairs. So he decided to jump in the shower. As he entered the room he saw the bathroom door closed.

"Hey marcy I'm home" Finn yelled placing his hat on the bed.

"Oh, hey babe one sec." the vampire queen yelled sounding a little surprised.

"Take your time, imma catch up on my sleep wake me up when you're done."

"Alright my hero" she replied with a giggle.

Finn jumped onto the bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Please leave review. and tell me if you guys like this chapter. if so i will continue. If not i might switch over to my other story and leave this for next week. Reason is i the plot is long and i don't want to keep going all day if you guys don't like it. I will post it eventually regardless. Either way give me some feedback Please.**THANKS!**_


	2. New Life of The Dead

_Enjoy_

* * *

"Babe wake up, finn…. FINN!"

Finn was shaken from his deep sleep by none other than his beautiful girlfriend. She was wrapped in a towel hair still wet from a shower. Finn could smell the sweet aroma of her hair. He loved it.

"Sorry cutie, I woke up early, i'm still a little tired." Finn said letting out a yawn.

"It's fine, but you wanted the bathroom right?"

"Oh yeah, thanks… What was taking you so long?" He said with a wink.

The vampire queen looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"I'm a girl... Duh" she said giggling.

"Whatever" Finn said taking his shirt off.

The hero landed a quick kiss on his laughing lover and walked into the bathroom. Stripping down he turned the shower on. Having no heart had its ups and down. Where his heart used to be is now replaced with a black bruise. He could no longer feel pain, which was cool but when taking a shower he couldn't ever distinguish cold from hot. He only knew from the signs on the handle. He liked using cold water so marceline could you the hot water… "Makes no difference", he whispered feeling the water hit his body. He could still feel contact just no warmth and no major chill, he was constantly cold. As he went to grab the shampoo he noticed a scratch on his arm. Not bleeding just a scratch that seemed pretty deep. But being an adventurer he had much worse so he shrugged it off and went back to scrubbing his hair.

When he exited the shower, dried off, put on a fresh pair of clothes and some deodorant he walked out finding marceline on the bed with a book.

"Whatcha got there?"

"It's some old pictures of me when I was a kid"

"Really?! Let me see…"

Sure enough there was marceline, adorable, always having a teddy bear in her arms.

"Haha.. You were so cute."

"Ha! Whatever…"

"I'm serious! I hope out kid looks just as cu-."

Finn stopped himself afraid to look up from the picture book.

'Damnit why did I just say that? What if he doesn't want kids?! Glob im such an idiot!'

"Me too" marceline said quietly.

Finn snapped his head to see the girl smiling at him.

"You want to have… kids…. With me?"

"Of course dofuss why wouldn't I? I love you after all." She said getting a little flushed.

'What do I say… what do I say… DAMNIT WHAT DO I SAY!'

Finn grabbed marceline and held her tight.

"I love you too my queen. And I'm ready to have kids anytime you are ok"

'Shit… Was that right?'

"Well you… may not have to wait... my hero"

"What do you mean..?"

"Umm well… Finn…" the vampire girl got quite... then in what seemed like all one word she managed to sputter out "I'm… pregnant…"

* * *

**_Getting intense huh!? Hope you guys are liking it so far. Thanks for all the support and great ideas! AND MARCELINE IS PREGNANT OMG!_** ^-^ _**I'm starting next chapter but the next one may not come out till tommarow sorry for the wait! I can say this series will go on till the end of the week with a couple chapters everyday from now on. Thanks again/.\ **_


	3. Clouded Mind

Hey guys sorry i haven't posted for a while...School -.- here is my stories iv'e been working on... enjoy!

^.^

* * *

"Marceline…"

'What do I say… FUCK what do I say!?'

"Are you… happy finn?" marceline asks, now with a worried face.

"Of course I'm happy, you're the most important thing to me Marcy and I have wanted to have kids for a while… but now that it's happening I don't know what to say."

Marceline let out a sigh of relief and just smiled at her hero.

"It's ok babe… everything will be fine."

"Yeah I know… It's just I'm worried, what if something happens… I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Finn I'm Marceline the Vampire Queen… Giving birth won't be a problem I promise. But I have to go get more strawberries, were out. So just don't over think it, we are gunna be a family my hero"

And with a kiss goodbye marceline left finn, thinking, confused, scared but deep down he _was_ happy. Finn decided to go talk to jake. He was a father… he had to have some advice. So finn grabbed his hat and set off to Lady's house.

Finn arrived at Lady's house and told jake about marceline's pregnancy.

"Congrats man!"

"Haha thanks dude, actually that's why I came to talk to you."

"Ahhh, got some father shock?" Jake asked.

"Yeah man… I just feel weird" Finn said.

"Don't sweat it man, look marcy is a strong girl she'll be fine, I know that feeling you get when you ask yourself what if something goes wrong. I felt that way about lady, but just have faith in your girl bro. Its ok to be scared, whatever you are feeling she is feeling ten times more." He explained.

"I guess you right man"

"Listen man, stay strong, you're going to be a father, and have a family."

"Your right bro... thanks for talking man I should get back. It helped a lot jake… Thanks."

"No prob man"

Finn exited the house and started his walk home. Mind clear, finn was truly happy.

'I'm going to be a father!' He thought as he started a light jog.

* * *

_Short one 2 more on their way. ITS GOING TO GET BETTER I SWEAR!_


	4. Seeking Your Love

'Marceline… where are you! Damnit!'

Finn was running through the forest, he had arrived to a house, trashed, with no signs of marceline. He saw the strawberries so she had to have been home and blood on the floor. And now he was panicking running through the forest, towards the candy kingdom trying to find her.

"MARCELINE!"

No answer. He passed by the police station. Not there. He tried the grocery store, she wasn't there either. As he arrived at the hospital he spotted marceline on a bed sitting with her leg wrapped in bandages.

"Marceline what happened?!" he said trying to catch his breath.

"Well I had got home and some guy was going through our house so I ran after him but he rolled past my and cut my leg. Then he ran out the door."

"Are you ok"

"Yeah I'm fine babe."

"I was really worried my queen." Finn said sitting down and resting his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry finn, I didn't mean to worry you, but I'm fine, I promise It's just a cut."

Letting out a sigh of relief finn asked, "Can you walk?"

"I think so… OWW" the vampire queen said standing up, only to fall back onto the hospital bed.

"Here" Finn put her arm around his neck and picked up the queen trying to be as gentle as possible.

"Thanks my hero" marceline said blushing.

Finn carried marceline home, when they arrived finn put marceline on the couch, cleaned up the blood and spilt strawberries and threw away some broken glass. When he was finished he sat down on the couch and looked at marceline's leg.

"Babe… I'm fine, I would never lie to you.. if I was hurt I would tell you."

"I know" he said.

Finn leaned over, kissed his girlfriend's cheek, then her lips and down to her neck. Marceline let out a small moan. He loved her moans.

"Hey hero?"

"Hmm?" Finn said sucking on her neck.

"Well you carried me.. mhm.. here, can you take.. mhm me upstairs?" Marceline said trying to hold back her moans.

Finn looked up at her, smiled, landed a quick kiss on her lips and picked up his love, walking up the stairs.

* * *

_SO WHAT YOU GUYS THINK?! Short I know but there is like 10-15 more chapters so im being conservative... as the story gets deeper chapters WILL get longer. Hope you like the next chapter ;)._


	5. Love of the Lovers

_Rated M! If you're under the age of 18 Proceed at you own will. I really don't care haha ;)_

* * *

Finn laid his lover on the bed, wasting no time getting her shirt off. He began kissing her, tenderly, putting passion into every sweet kiss.

"Mhmm.. finn.. slow d-mhm- down" she gasped between moans.

"Sorry marcy, just can't help myself" finn said.

He reached down, rubbing her ever so gently.

"FINN.. no more…Mhm… until you get that shirt off.. MHHMMM" she gasped.

Finn stopped, for what seemed like hours to him and took off his shirt. When he finished pulling off his _shirt_ he saw the beautiful girl completely naked, in a blink of an eye she had undressed and floated her way on top of him. She was always quick at getting her clothes off; he admired it and hated it at the same time. He pulled her close to him sliding one hand down her body, and pinching one of her nipples with the other. As he reached her sweet pussy, he could feel her moist lips, begging to be fucked. He smiled sliding a finger into her.

She gasped. "Finn!"

He moved his head dragging his tongue along her body. Reaching her clit he could smell the sweet aroma of her wet spot. He loved it, it was so intoxicating. Finn licked the outside of her lips before moving his way in, spreading her with his fingers to get a better view.

"Don't stare! Its embarrassing!… stupid." She said, faced flushed as pink as her.. Well yeah you get the idea. She was really embarrassed. (SO CUTE!)

Finn slid his tongue in further searching for her secret spot; he worked his way around for a few seconds, before finding it.

"OH FUCK!" marceline screamed louder than ever, grabbing Finn's head and pushing it down, locking her legs around him, only letting go when he pinched her.

"Oh fuck! You almost suffocated me!"

"Hehe, Sorry baby! You made me cum if it makes you feel any better." Marceline said with a wink.

He glared at her only to get a giggle as a response.

"My turn hero" The girl said with another wink.

She kissed his neck, to his chest, and down to the button of his pants. By the time she undid his pants and removed his boxers he was already hard… like seriously hard. (Like he could hold it back?;)

"This guy is happy to see me" the horny vampire queen said with a giggle.

She took a second to admire his manhood, he was perfect, not huge but not small, he was average and she loved his joystick it fit her perfectly. Marceline took a few taste licks before gliding her tongue down his shaft working her way up to his head.

Finn shuttered and let out a moan. She loved his moans they were so sexy and just so him, it was unexplainable. She repeated sliding her tongue up and down his dick before taking him completely into her mouth.

Finn gasped with ecstasy, thrusting his hips forward, he ran his hands threw marceline's hair. She moaned, completely filled, she began sucking. Working her tongue and taking him in and out. She didn't know how but she felt herself release with just the warmth of his joystick in her as her juices ran down her thigh. She was at it for a couple minutes when she felt his body tense. She pulled up and gave his shaft one final kiss, before mounting him.

"You got me all horny finn, what are you going to do about it?" marceline said with a sly grin.

"Leave it to me babe" He replied, taking his manhood and rubbing it against the lips of her sweet spot. She moaned as he rubbed his cock back and forth against her clit.

"Stop teasing me and please me already!" She pouted.

Finn shifted himself into position by flipping her on her back and slowly inserted himself into her. He moaned with ecstasy as his manhood was swallowed up by her warm clit.

"Fuuuck! Stop it babe fuck me hard already!" Marceline screamed as he pulled out quickly, chuckling from her pouting noises. Then all at once he re-inserted himself and thrust deep inside her and started rocking his hips back and forth.

"Ohhhh shiiit!" the vampire queen squealed, surprised and pleased from her lovers' sudden movements.

Finn increased the speed of his hips pounding deeper and deeper into his beautiful girl. He propped marceline on his lap, leaning against the bed- backboard, He bounced her up and down savoring every sweet sound she made. He could feel her juices on his thighs, dripping on the bed. As his breathing got heavier he slowed down, trying not to release too early.

"Damn you feel so good babe."

"You're not too bad…mhm... yourself hero" She said panting "You're better then I last remember. Mhm!.. Mhhmmm! Mhm.. Ugh. Ugh. Mhm!.. Damnit babe that's three.. already!"

"Haha, I've been practicing" he laughed, panting with every thrust he made.

Finn felt himself getting close, and so did his lover.

"It's ok my hero, cum in me, I'll take it all" marceline whispered in his ear.

Her whisper sent him over the edge finn sped his thrusts and pounded her as hard as he could before releasing inside her.

"FUUCK!" They both screamed with a final orgasm.

Finn collapsed next to his lover both, panting, pleasured and sweaty.

* * *

_HOPE YOU LIKED IT GUYS!_


	6. A Decaying Body

_Sorry its been a while guys here is the next chapter. BIG PLOT TWIST! BUT but still flowing with the story_

* * *

Ten weeks has passed. Finn awoke in cold sweat, gasping for air; like he had been doing for the last two months he'd had a nightmare but couldn't remember what it was about. Marceline laid next to him wrapped in a blanket, with small but noticeable arch to her stomach. Finn sat up slowly, partially because he didn't want to wake his sleeping queen, but also because he really couldn't get up any faster without feeling sick. He made his way to the shower, stripping down, turning it on and leaning against the wall, feeling the water sprinkle over his body. He glanced down, his arm had gotten worse, the once little scratch had evolved into black flesh. He had been hiding it from marceline and jake by wearing long sleeves all the time. The doctors were useless, saying the only explanation is his body is decaying from the result of no heart.

'Yeah no shit'

There was no pain so it wasn't like he couldn't stand it. And it wasn't rotting for some odd reason; it had no foul smell to it so it wasn't much of a bother. The only pain to him was the horrible nightmares it brought. Finn exited the shower, put on a fresh set of clothes grabbed beer out of the fridge and a few gold coins and set off to Wizard City. He had started drinking a lot more since the nightmares, and oddly never got slow and drunk, when he drank his body sped up, he was quicker and stronger. But then again he no longer made sense to himself. He made his way through the still dark woods. Ever since marceline got pregnant he had been taking jobs from a group of "security officials" he had saved from a crazed rock giant. They offered him a job and a temporary I.D so that none of the wizards killed him. (It didn't stop a few from trying)

'Like a piece of plastic was going to fucking stop them'

Finn's job was to find the target and depending on the job, capture them or kill them, with the occasional "cut off their fingers and make them beg for their life… and walk away." And of course marceline had no knowledge of what he was doing. She had been busy buying baby products and had started hanging out with Lady more, along with a few of her old friends form the Nightospere and surprisingly even Princess Bubblegum. Anyways back to Finn. He hated his job, of course he wasn't doing it for the money he had plenty of that from his adventuring days, and would have refused to do it if it wasn't for the cure to his arm epidemic. The wizards had caught a glimpse of it, and offered to help. For a small fee, which wasn't small at all, he had to do six hundred and sixty six hits… He was on hit forty-five.

'At least I get the glob damn weekends off' he thought passing the potion shop.

(Yes he was already there. Just fyi )

Finn entered the small wand shop, walked to the very back of the shop where an elevator was guarded by a large guard; he walked on and hit the very last floor on the button, nodding to the big fella as he descended into the dark.

* * *

**_Tell me what you think? Should i continue? All reviews and ideas are welcome. Thanks_**


	7. The Hit

The elevator creaked to a stop. Finn opened the gate and went to the end of the hall where a door and a dark figure inside a booth waited for him.

"Finn" the hero said showing his I.D

"Ahh, hero boy, Haha you've got a tough one today" the voice laughed evilly.

"Give me the fucking hit and the key already."

The dark figure hissed and disappeared for a moment and returned sliding a paper and a key under the glass screen. Finn grabbed both and inserted the key inside the door next to him. It opened the key along with disintegrating the key. The hero walks into the room ( not sure if he is considered a hero anymore?). A weapon room. He ponders through the room, finding a pair of dark blades. He grabs them along with a duel sheath and leaves the room with the door slamming shut behind him.

Finn arrived at his targets house, or hole should I say. It was a dug deep into the side of a mountain, so finn jumped down.(BIG SURPRISE)

'Glob damnit it is dark… Who the heck decides they want to live in a cave…'

Finn pulled out a candle and lit it. Walking down the cave, a drop of water hit him on the head, he looked up.

"Oh shi-"

Finn was cut off by a spear hurling towards his head, he dodged it and pulled out his blades.

"Are you here to kill me?" the small dark figure asked jumping down from the ceiling of the cave.

It was a girl, or a really high pitched sounding boy. Then she appeared out of the shadows, a small girl no more than 8 years old with a dagger in her hand. Finn lowered his swords and inspected the little girl. She was wearing a nightgown, stained with blood and mud.

"Who are you" she asked.

"That's not important what are you doing in a place like this?"

"Well… I live here."

He started laughing then suddenly he stopped, his eyebrow peaked with curiosity.

'I could kill this girl within seconds… why would she be a hard hit, and more importantly why is there a hit for her?'

"You knew I was coming after you, what did you do to get on the list?"

"Someone killed my mommy and daddy so I killed them…"

'Great I have a psychotic fucking 8 year old on my hands… Still she's just a little girl I can't kill her.'

"Ok look kiddo, I'll let you go this one tim-"

Finn was caught off by the girl running towards him and hugging his leg. She started to cry deeply into the side of his leg. Finn just stood there, he had no heart to feel remorse only a conscious to guide him.

"You're getting my pants wet…"

"I- im sor..ry.. It's just no one has come down here for a long time…" the girl said wiping her face on her sleeve.

Finn kneeled down and looked at the girl more closely… She had two bite marks on her neck, a vampire.

"You… are a vampire.."

"Mhm.. mommy always told me it made me special.."

'Damnit I can't kill this girl, marceline would kill me…if the wizards don't first. Ugh! Glob… help me.'

"Alright look you can come with me, I'll keep you save and give you some new clothes until we find a place for you."

"Really! Oh thank you thank you thank you!"

"Yeah whatever, but you have to promise me not to tell anyone how we met ok? Not even the girl at home OK?!"

"Mhm I promise!"

And with that the hero and the little vampire girl set off back to his home…

Meanwhile… A spy floats back to Wizard City. He enters the wand shop and steps into the elevator waving his wand, causing the elevator to shoot upwards and disappear. The spy approaches a man in a chair.

"Boss that little brat decided to not complete his hit. What are your orders."

"Hahahah… Let him be for now. Give him one month… and then I want you to kill him and that little girl and kill them both… Oh and while you're at it kill his little lover too. HAHAHAHAH!"

* * *

_Woah... So guys what you think!? 2 more chapters and another story coming out today!_


	8. Primrose

'Fuck, what am I going to tell marceline…. UGH! I really should have thought this through.'

Finn was standing at the front door to his and marceline's house with the little vampire girl that he "found in the woods".

"You ok?"

"Be quite I'm preparing for the worst… My.. err. Friend doesn't like random visitors"

"Is she going to be mean to me?"

"Oh no, no but I can't say she won't be mean to me… well let's get this over with."

Marceline walked inside to find marceline in the kitchen looking through the fridge. He had told marceline that he had been with jake all day. Of course it was a new story every day.

"Heeeeyyy… babe? Who is the kiddo."

"Umm well I found her in the woods and you know… I couldn't just leave her there"

"She is…. SO CUTE!"

Finn let out a sigh of relief.

"Come her sweetie"

The little vampire girl hid behind finns leg.

"It's ok. Go"

The little girl stepped out and walked towards marceline. Marceline inspected her, noticing the bite marks… She smiled.

"Let's go get you cleaned up ok?"

The little girl nodded and marceline picked her up and floated upstairs.

'Man that was a close one… Well now I need to figure out what to do about those wizards. Ehh I'll deal with them later'

Finn sat on the couch, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"What are you going to do lover boy?"

'What the fuck.. where am I?'

"What do you mean and who are you.. and while you're at it tell me where the hell I am?"

"Your dreaming you little shit. And what are you going to do about that little girl"

'Oh Glob not another one of these'

"What about her?"

"Well hero of Ooo I would be careful.. Your gunna have to make a choice soon. That girl or your little girlfriend."

"What are you talking about?"

"HAHAHA….. I'll find you… little shit."

Finn woke in cold sweat, like usual, he was gasping for air. Marceline was in the kitchen, placing a plate of strawberries down on the table for the little girl. Talking to her, even though he couldn't hear them he had a feeling she was asking her how she met him. Finn got up and went upstairs, turned on the shower and stepped in. He looked into the mirror, his arm was completely black from his wrist to his collar bone. His veins popped out of his skin reaching up almost to his neck.

'Fuck it really is getting bad. And because of… her, I can't go back to them. And what the hell was up with that dream? What the hell am I supposed to do now? Glob im so tired of this… I'm too old for this… How old am I anyways.. Great I can't remember my age. Okay get ahold of yourself finn.. '

Finn got out of the shower put on a fresh shirt and a pair of black jeans. He went downstairs, finding marceline and the girl still at the table, but all the strawberries were white. He stood in the doorway to the kitchen for a while.

'Ha…. Maybe this is what it will be like.'

Marceline glanced over to see finn, she smiled and nodded to the stove. There was a pot of soup waiting for him. His stomach growled as he grabbed a bowl and served himself a healthy portion of soup. Tomato… It was out of coincidence that it was red and was his favorite soup. Finn sat down next to the little girl.

"Her name is primrose she is eight and lost her parents a few weeks ago" Marceline said looking up at him.

"Mhmm" Finn replied with a mouthful of soup.

Marceline hit him on the arm and glared.

"Oww… What was that for?"

"Say hi"

"Really? Fine hello primrose im finn and im going to eat now is that ok?"

"Mhm! Hi Finn thanks for saving me!"

"Save her?"

'Oh fuck…'

"Umm yeah she said I saved her when I met her." Finn said looking down at his soup.

"Oh.. Well I was thinking we could take her into the candy kingdom tomorrow and buy her some new clothes and maybe go on a picnic?"

"Yeah sounds good"

"YAY!" Primrose and marceline yelled.

"Glob now I have two little kids I have to deal with" Finn said smiling.

Deep down finn was troubled, there was a lot to do.

* * *

_Review Please!_


	9. The Longest Two Hours

Finns sat in the waiting room of the hospital with primrose. Three months had past and Marceline had gone into labor that day. Finn leaned against the wall and primrose sat down playing with her teddy bear marceline had gotten her months back. Seconds went by like hours. It was finally happening he was going to be a father. Though with primrose he had been acting like one, she had even started calling him and marceline "mommy and daddy" with the occasional "Finn you idiot" that she had picked up from marceline. As for the wizards, well they had made a few moves but had backed down for the meanwhile, after losing 10 of their men to finn's sword. Primrose walked over to finn..

"Daddy… will mommy be ok?"

"Of course dear" finn said picking her up "Mommy is the queen of vampires, the strongest of all"

Primrose smiled and nodded. She had become very attached to marceline over the past couple of months. They did everything together sleep, eat and play games. Marceline seemed to love her too. She was always smiling and whenever finn and her were alone that's all they talked about. They started treating her as their own.

"Hey you want a snack?"

"Mhm!"

"Finn handed her a few golden coins.

"There is a cafeteria at the end of the hall to the right, go get yourself something ok?"

"Mhm! Thanks daddy"

And with that primrose floated up and kissed finn on the cheek, and shot down the hall turning the corner.

Finn ran his hands through his hair…

An hour or two passed, and the doctor came out and opened the door for finn and primrose. Finn ran to marceline's side where she was holding two little babies in her arms. A boy and girl marceline said tears rolling down her eyes. Finn picked up the little boy and laughed as the baby cried in his arms. For a split second he felt happiness.. He felt alive. The doctors took the babies in another room and told finn he should let marceline rest. So he and primrose gave a kiss goodbye and left the room.

"I love you" he said before leaving

"Hehe your so cheesy babe, I love you too"

"I love you three mommy!" primrose said floating towards the door

"You can go home babe I'll be fine" marceline said as he left the room.

Finn looked back and nodded, giving her a final smile before leaving.

* * *

_Hope you guys like this one. SHORT I KNOW but more on its way!_


	10. A New Beginning

Finn sliced his sword cutting off the arm of the approaching wizard. He dodged as line of fireballs and ice spears. He pulled out the crossbow that was strapped to his back and shot the fire wizard who dropped when the arrow made contact with his forehead.

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE PRICK IM GOING TO KILL Y-"The ice wizard was cut off, literally finn had chopped him in have with one smooth swipe of his sword. He kicked in the door the two wizards were guarding. A sharp pain shot into his stomach as he saw a earth wizard shooting spiked roots at him. Finn dodged the set and throw a pair of knives onto his legs. The wizard cried with pain. The boss of the wizards kneeled before finn holding each of his legs. Finally after two years of fighting he had the last boss in his hands.

"Please… don't hurt me!"

"FUNNY! Isn't that what primrose begged to the assassin you sent after her do you know how hard it is trying to save a vampire from a garlic sword?!"

" 'SHES alive?!' I'm sorry please! If you leave me alone I'll never send anyone after you and you don't have to do the jobs anymore! H-how does that sound?!"

"No, no no… I plan to finish what I started.. Hmm what was it again? Oh yeah kill number six hundred and SIXTY SIX MOTHER FUCKER! Finn shoved his blade into the wizards head. And just like that it was over. Finn ran his had up his arm, the blackness had now spread to his ribs and to the middle of his chest, the veins had reached the tip of his chin. A scar on his stomach represented his struggle with the wizards. He had told marceline everything, and when she saw his, whatever it is she went through like an hour of crying. They decided to wait till the test result came back from the candy kingdom. He had sent in a piece of his flesh to them a couple nights ago. He heard footsteps underneath him.

'Oh glob the kids are on the ceiling again!'

Finn dried off and put on a white and blue flannel and a pair of blue jeans. He rushed downstairs to find primrose in a black dress (witch complemented her white hair). She was now thirteen completely healed from her encounter from the wizards; she sat on the couch reading a book. A few years had passed, finn walked over to marceline who was in the kitchen cooking eggs and bacon. His five year old girl Jayde floated over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Orning, daddy!"

"Hey baby girl! How are you? Oh and don't forget to pronounce your m's"

"Good and k!" she floated over to the couch grabbing a red candy off the table. Letting her long black hair rest over the edge, she sucked the red out of the candy and began playing with yet another teddy bear, given to her by none other than marceline.

'Candy for breakfast? Lucky….'

Finn was interrupted, by his five year old son, Seth aka finn jr. The blond haired, blue eyed boy tackled his father and they began to play fight.

"Hey you too, no fighting in the kitchen. Besides breakfast is ready!" marceline scolded putting down the plate of bacon on the table.

This was finn's life now two beautiful vampire daughters and a human son as tough as his dad. Finn was happy, he felt alive despite his body epidemic. Finn sat down next to seth, finn reached over with his fork to take some bacon when his metal clinked with… more metal? He looked up to see seth's fork collided with his. *SHOWDOWN!* A few seconds later finn laid on the floor, while seth plated himself with bacon. Finn sat himself and looked over to see all the girls laughing, marceline on the floor holding her stomach.

'It's not that funny…Damn kid is way too strong for his age' finn thought going back to his meal.

* * *

_I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING! BUT ITS NOT OVER MORE CHAPTERS COMING… well sometime this week cuz I have school .-.. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! Im going to go a little more in depth! With his body and family. SO STAY TUNED FOLKS! IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS PLEASE PM ME! ALL REVIEWS ARE WELCOME THANKS! ^.^_


	11. Worse

_Sorry its been a while guys... here is the next chapter.. *cough*cough*_

* * *

Four bodies hang on a tree, stained in blood, swaying in the win without life. Death surrounded the tree, its branches burned to char; the grass was yellow, and dried. The man kneeled, running his hands over the prickly ground, a drop of rain hits him on his hand. Then another and another, the drops came from his eyes. Eye rain… He tried to remember, tried to feel. There had to be a time where things were different, who are these people… Who was he? He tries to think but no thoughts form. He is blank. He is empty, just taking up space in this ash covered place. Finn jumped awake, waking marceline as well.

"What's wrong babe?" Marceline said still half asleep.

"Nothing… Sorry I woke you, go back to sleep"

"You sure?"

"Mhm" Finn said, putting his shirt on.

Finn went downstairs, peeking into seth's and jayde's room, both in deep sleep. He found primrose on the couch reading.

"Shouldn't girls your age be asleep at six in the morning?"

"Should dad's be scolding their daughter for reading?" primrose snickered.

"Smart ass…. Anyways, what you doing today?"

"I don't know… Can I go out with some friends?"

"Yeah sure, no guys right? What time you think you'll be home?"

"Nope and I don't know… Mhmm.. is ten ok?"

"Yeah that's cool… Don't let your mom know your leaving; you're supposed to be grounded from when we broke the windows…."

"That was you dad…"

"Do you want to go with your friends or not?"

"… I'll get to bed early." She said closing her book, kissing Finn on the cheek and running upstairs.

Finn ran his hands through his head. Normally he would hesitate to let primrose go out. But marceline and him had still got no test results back and he was starting to lose his memory so he let her do most of the things she wanted so that she wouldn't worry.

"It's bad isn't it?" Finn looked up to see marceline on the stair case.

"Yeah… but I don't want the kids to find out."

"I understand hun… but we are going to have to tell them sooner or later."

"I know I know…. It's just… I don't know."

Marceline sat down next to him and leaned her head on him.

"I don't know if I'm going to be okay marceline."

"You will babe… I just know."

Finn lifted chin and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

"If I don' though… You need to stay stron-"

"STOP FINN! I don't want to hear this… why are you sounding like your just giving up?!"

"I'M not giving up, I would NEVER give up what I have. But I can't control what's happening to me… and if I die then you need to be strong for the kids…"

Finn could feel marceline's tears through his shirt. He let out a sigh and grabbed her holding her tightly with his arms. He could feel her grab the back of his shirt.

"I love you." Finn said

"Shut up I'm mad at you.." she mumbled back.

"Your such a child…"

Finn gave marceline a kiss on the forehead and stood up. He glanced down and smiled,

"I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

_LATER THAT NIGHT…_

* * *

As the sun set on the land of Ooo, primrose floated down from her window, leaving her pillows in the shape of a body. She flew across the forest taking in the breeze. She spotted her group of friends down by a lake.

"Sup guys?" Primrose said landing herself next to the group.

"Hey Prim" her best friend daisy said.

"What we doing tonight?"

"Well some guuuuuuys are coming down to the lake… And HE is going to be here wink, wink" daisy replied, giggling along with the other girls.

'Shit dad is going to kill me if he finds out im with guys tonight.'

"Cool" marceline said smoothly, trying to hide her nerves.

She had like this guy for a long time, and was finally going to hang out with him!

* * *

_Haha guys im really sick I came down with a fever and I really don't know if ill tell what happens with primrose. SO DON'T be expecting anything on her in the next couple of chapters_


	12. Viewers Choice

**Okey guys i have more chapters coming i just need opinions from you guys! So option one: I can finish up and start and new story?**

**Or **

**Option 2: I can jump to the future and tell the kids lives in a story.**

**Just leave review or vote...THANKS**


	13. The Final Chapter That Never Ends

**_Option 2 it is ;)_**

* * *

'Damn I can't move…'

Finn was lying out in the forest. Primrose standing over him crying. He had been running an errand for marceline when he saw primrose running. She was being chased by a demon that had interrupted her party. Finn put the demon down instantly without breaking a sweat but as a drop of blood lande in his mouth and finn went still, paralyze. He tried to move but the pain in his chest prevented him from even moving his eyes. Primrose rose up and darted towards the house.

'Holy shit she is fast…'Finn thought as he passed out.

A few minutes passed when finn woke up on his bed… or he thought. He was finally able to move again. He sat up and looked around, no one was to be seen. Finn attempted to stand up, but quickly found out it wasn't possible. As he caught himself he noticed his hand was pale.. not black. Finn grabbed a mirror on the nightstand and looked at himself. Finn gazed at his red demon eyes and pale skin. His pupils small… that of a demon.

"Great…"

"HEY YOUR AWAKE" Finn was startled by marceline throwing open the door.

The family flooded in asking question after question. Finn chuckled.

"Haha, im fine guys, well at least I think I am, my body changed." Finn said, "C,mon do you think I would go out that easily?" finn said giving a wink to seth.

The family let out a sigh of relief all at once.

"Jeeze old man you had us worried" primrose said with a smile.

"YEAH! I heard you got your butt kicked!" Seth laughed.

Finn glared at his son who quickly ran out the door after seeing his father's eyes. After all the kids left marceline sat down next to him

"So.. how bad is it?" marceline asked worriedly.

"Well I can move my legs but other than that I feel perfectly fine, the black shit is gone, and I don't feel pain in my chest."

"Well you look hot" marceline said with a wink.

"Yeah well… I just noticed something."

"And what's that?"

"Were the same color now haha"

"Nuh-Uh! Im a perfect shade of light blue. You're just really white."

"Glob you are so conceited." Finn said laughing

"But isn't that why you love me?" marceline said planting a kiss on finn's cheek.

"Of course" Finn said with a grin.

"Good then let's get you something to move around in until your legs heal.

And with that marceline picked Finn up, went downstairs, called the kids and flew out the door to the candy kingdom hospital.

_Years would pass. Hundreds and thousands and the couple would watch as everyone but their children passed away. And the world changed little by little but the couple stayed the same._

* * *

**_HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! THANKS FOR READING!_**


End file.
